Más que palabras
by rockie-mercury
Summary: La siguiente historia está basada en el capítulo 6 de la 5ta temporada llamado 'Joy' , "Felicidad". La historia narra el punto de vista de la Dra. Cuddy, aunque toma un rumbo totalmente diferente. Espero la disfruten! Rocío!
1. Chapter 1

Parte I:

Estaba destrozada, no había nada que pudiera reconfortarme en ese momento, sólo quería desaparecer, y que el dolor desapareciera también, una vez más. De repente alguien llamó a la puerta, sin ánimos para continuar hice el mayor esfuerzo y me dirigí a ella, respiré hondo tomando fuerzas desde lo profundo de mi cuerpo, suspiré y abrí. Y allí estaba, vestido con aquella chaqueta negra que tan bello lo hacía ver. Sus ojos azules cristalinos me miraban fijo develando la sensibilidad de su alma, la fragilidad de aquel hombre que día a día se esmeraba por esconderse tras de un escudo de duras palabras y gestos sarcásticos. Allí estaba yo también, cubierta por un manto de lágrimas, resquebrajándome de dolor por dentro. Lo miré por algunos segundos y comandada por alguna fuerza externa a mí dejé la puerta abierta y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar. Me apoyé en el marco de la entrada mientras él lentamente cerraba la puerta para luego pararse frente a mí. Enseguida volvió a repetirse la misma escena, nos miramos fijos a los ojos y antes que pudiera esbozar alguna palabra, él dijo en un tono apenas perceptible y mirando el piso como avergonzado  
-"Hubieses sido una buena madre"  
Lo miré mientras una sensación de angustia y enojo recorría mi cuerpo, me acerqué a él.  
- _¿Cómo te atreves?_ Fue lo único que alcancé a decir.  
- _Me haz hecho la vida imposible todo este tiempo, me haz atormentado una y otra vez insinuando que sería pésima y ¿ahora me dices que hubiese sido una buena madre?  
- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que negar todo? ¿Por qué tienes la necesidad de probar a la gente, de hacerla sentir pésimo sólo para probar cuan resistentes y verdaderas son sus intenciones?_  
La angustia persistía, no podía contenerla, quería gritarle en la cara lo cruel que había sido, el dolor que sentía por dentro, pero sabía que nada de eso serviría, era House con quien estaba tratando, alguien sin sentimientos, una pared, una roca en lugar de corazón.  
Levantó su mirada y mirando fijos mis labios sólo balbuceó _"No sé". _  
En ese mismo instante se abalanzó sobre mí besándome y tomándome por la cintura.  
Tan pronto como comenzó a hacerlo desapareció en mi cualquier sentimiento que hiriese mi corazón. No podía creerlo, House me estaba besando, era algo que había esperado desde el momento mismo en que lo conocí, era algo que anhelaba cada vez que estábamos solos en mi despacho, cada vez que me miraba con esos ojos de niño herido. Sus labios eran suaves como su forma de acariciar, el momento era perfecto, más allá de mis lágrimas, más allá del dolor. Me sentía en el paraíso, en algún lugar remoto donde la luz alcanzaba a iluminar mi alma, purificándola lentamente al tiempo que Greg besaba mis labios. Aunque fueron unos pocos segundos, el momento fue intenso, maravilloso, era increíble la sensación de sus brazos recorriendo mí cuerpo, la calidez de su rostro, hubiese deseado que durara para siempre…  
Lentamente fuimos apartando nuestros labios, nuestros cuerpos. Nos miramos fijo en un instante efímero y él contemplándome con sus ojos llenos de ese algo extraño que parecía poseerlo en ese momento, tal vez pasión, tal vez dolor, tal vez amor, sólo dijo adiós, mientras yo, sumida en estado de completo éxtasis, sólo pude reaccionar para verlo marcharse nuevamente dejándome su dulce sabor en mis labios, y la incógnita de saber qué había sido todo eso...


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II:**

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador, tenía que regresar al Hospital pero apenas podía levantarme, no porque estuviese cansada, sino porque me había quedado toda la noche pensando en House, en aquel beso. Más allá de la pasión, había dejado en mí la sensación de que no había sido sólo eso.  
Me levanté, tomé un baño y desayuné algo ligeramente. Luego tomé el auto y me dirigí al Hospital como de costumbre. El viaje de 30 minutos parecía una eternidad, y aunque a veces era irritante tener que esperar tanto tiempo para llegar, esta vez era necesario esperar. Mi mente no paraba de pensar, tenía mil cosas que organizar, cientos de pacientes que visitar, y aunque eso sería lo que ocuparía todo mi día y necesitaba organizar como sobrellevarlo, la imagen de House se me cruzaba una y otra vez por la cabeza. No podía parar de pensar en el instante en el que abrí la puerta y lo vi parado contra el marco. Sus ojos azules, cómo olvidar sus ojos aquella noche, podría haberme hundido a la deriva en ellos. No necesitaba nada más, y aquel beso sirvió de salvavidas.  
Llegué al Hospital y estacioné mi auto, pude ver su motocicleta estacionada, cerca de dónde me encontraba. ¿House había llegado temprano? Era realmente extraño, ya que siempre era quien llega último del equipo. Algo sin duda había pasado.  
Entré con la cabeza gacha mirando el piso como si hubiese hecho algo malo, y me dirigí a mi oficina. No era que lo hubiese hecho, pero tenía vergüenza de encontrarlo a Greg.  
Aunque no hubiese sido yo la que se abalanzó para darle un beso, si fui yo la que lo estrujó contra mi pecho, fui yo la que se derritió en sus labios como miel. Todo eso me avergonzaba, pues también trataba a House a veces de manera dura como si no albergara sentimientos, pero esa vez, no era yo quien actuaba, parecía como si mi niña interior, aquella dulce niña hubiera aflorado desde lo más profundo de mí ser.  
Entré a mi despacho, acomodé mis cosas y mientras leía unos informes lo vi pasar hacia su oficina. Me quedé mirándolo para ver qué hacía. Tomó unos papeles, les echó un vistazo, y ciñendo las cejas como de costumbre se dirigió hacia mí. Rápidamente me oculté tras los informes…  
- ¿Podrías firmarme estos papeles? El loco de la 114 necesita ser transplantado y si no le damos el maldito riñón seguirá gritando hasta sabe Dios cuándo.  
Levanté la vista suavemente apreciando cada parte de su cuerpo. Miré sus ojos nuevamente…  
- ¿Estas seguro que necesita ese trasplante? (Eché una mirada de desconfianza)  
- Si no lo estuviera no hubiese recurrido a ti, o tal vez aunque no lo estuviera y pudiera sólo transplantarlo lo haría… mmm..... no sé… Dijo sarcásticamente.  
- Este bien.  
- Genial!, dijo sonriendo levemente.  
Mientras firmaba, miles de pensamientos se dispararon en mi mente en esos escasos segundos, quería hablar sobre la noche anterior pero no me animaba si quiera a preguntárselo. Él sin embargo actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, dando vueltas de acá para allá su bastón como un niño con su juguete.  
Terminé de firmar y se lo dí en mano. Al mismo tiempo que ambos lo sosteníamos dije con una voz sumida en profunda vergüenza  
-: ¿Qué ha sido lo que sucedió anoche?  
- ¿Anoche? Mmm.. la verdad no recuerdo… creo que me dormí mirando un concierto, después de horas de insomnio… no recuerdo..  
- No hablo del momento en que te dormiste…hablo de lo que sucedió en mi casa…  
Solté el informe mientras él mirando el piso, y evitando contestar lo que realmente pensaba sólo dijo:  
- No sé lo que ha pasado anoche…  
Sus ojos nuevamente traslucían sus sentimientos. Vergüenza era lo que lo regodeaba. No quería hablar al respecto y yo podía notarlo. Podía ver el miedo, podía sentirlo tan fuerte como él lo estaba sintiendo. No quise asustarlo aún más y dejé que se fuera.  
- Tienes miedo de lo que sientes, murmuré en un tono apenas perceptible, aunque su oído alcanzó a escucharlo.  
Ya habría tiempo de aclarar todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III:

Mí día no podía ser peor. Pacientes que necesitaban mi ayuda urgente por todos lados, el teléfono no paraba de sonar. Sólo quería que el día terminase para poder ir a descansar. Todos parecían necesitar de mí, menos House, que no volvió a mi encuentro en todo el día. Sin embargo yo necesitaba tanto de él, aunque fuera para reprochar mis decisiones, o hacerme gruñir como siempre lo hacía.  
Cameron se acercó a mí mientras esperaba el ascensor.  
-¿Estás bien? Preguntó.  
-Sí, me estoy volviendo loca. Hoy es un día realmente agotador, mi trabajo se ha multiplicado! Estoy exhausta. Dije tomándome la frente.  
-Sí lo sé, pero no es por eso que lo pregunto, te noté distinta esta mañana… como retraída, pensativa…no lo sé…  
Miré con cara de sorprendida aún sabiendo que ciertamente había estado distinta esa mañana.  
-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? Puedes confiar en mí. Dijo tomándome el brazo.  
-No, no ha pasado nada, sólo estoy algo agotada. Contesté sonriendo. Sabía que podía confiar en Cameron siempre que lo necesitara. Pero House no era un tema que pudiera charlar con ella sabiendo que tiempo antes había sentido algo por él.  
Luego de tomar el ascensor y terminar con los papeleos que me tenían ocupada decidí tomarme un descanso. Faltaba poco para que pudiera llegar a casa y me aseguré de que nadie necesitaría de mí al menos por un rato. Fui hasta mi oficina, tomé un abrigo y me encaminé hacia la terraza del Hospital. Mientras subía las últimas escaleras hacia el piso final me detuve por un momento, inconcientemente estaba recorriendo el lugar que Greg solía frecuentar, allí era donde se refugiaba cuando algo lo hostigaba y necesitaba estar solo. Ahora era yo la hostigada, ahora era yo quien necesitaba soledad. 'Somos dos caras de una misma moneda' dije para mis adentros.  
Llegué y mientras me acercaba al balcón podía apreciar los rayos anaranjados del sol desplegándose sobre los edificios. La ciudad volvía a calmarse.  
Apoyé mis brazos sobre el cemento frío. Era un atardecer hermoso y aunque muchas veces prefería la soledad, muy dentro de mí odiaba tener que estarlo. Es realmente triste saber que el tiempo pasa cada día más rápido y que aún no hemos encontrado con quién compartirlo. El tiempo es escaso, nada devuelve los momentos perdidos.  
Anhelaba ver ese atardecer con Greg, pero qué podía esperar si parecía que aquel hermoso gesto de amor, aquel cálido beso se congelaría en el recuerdo.  
Miré al cielo tratando de encontrar una respuesta, para tanto sufrimiento. Pensaba también en mi pequeña Joy, en lo que le depararía el futuro.  
Dejé escapar una lágrima que rodó por mi mejilla cayendo en el frío cemento. De repente sentí un extraño ruido. Me volteé secando las lágrimas rápidamente. Allí estaba acomodando su chaqueta.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A caso me estás siguiendo? Dije en un tono algo colérico.  
- Siempre he estado aquí. Tal vez no eres la única que necesita despejar su mente, estar sola. Contestó acercándose a mí.  
-¿Y por qué no me haz advertido?  
- ¿Por qué hacerlo? No soy tu dueño, y tú eres mi jefa, no puedo echarte.  
-Hmm, ¿con qué no puedes? Vamos, siempre intentas sacarme de tu vista, ¿por qué no una vez más? Dije en su mismo y usual tono sarcástico.  
-Ahora parece que siempre te encuentro cuando mis barreras están bajas.  
- No te echo, te digo la forma de hacer las cosas de manera correcta. Tómalo como quieras.  
- Siempre igual. Murmuré.  
Dí media vuelta y me encaminé hacia las escaleras.  
- ¿Te vas? Preguntó.  
- Eso hago, dije. ¿Acaso necesitas de mí?  
- No, no es que necesite de ti, sólo que si estabas tú también no hay razón para que te vayas.  
- Como bien dices 'estaba', hasta que me dí cuenta que no era yo sola que contemplaba el atardecer. ¿Por qué haz venido?  
- ¿Por qué haz venido tú? Preguntó mirando entre cejas.  
- He sido yo quien ha preguntado primero. Acusé.  
- Siempre vengo aquí a despejar mi mente, nada nuevo.  
Ahora sí, ¿y tú?  
- Nada, solo estaba cansada y necesitaba un suspiro.  
No sabía que excusa inventar, inconcientemente me había dirigido allí para recordarlo. Mi pensamiento había dominado mi cuerpo y me había arrastrado hasta allí.  
House estaba radiante, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Quería besarlo una y otra vez. Volver a derretirme entre sus brazos, sentir su pecho contra el mío. Pero sin embargo sentía temor de no poder hacerlo jamás. Sus vacilaciones, su miedo podrían alejarme de él. Y no sabría si podría soportarlo.  
- Será mejor que regrese a juntar mis cosas para ir a casa, estoy lo suficientemente cansada. Tú deberías hacerlo también.  
No salió palabra alguna de su boca. Necesitaba que dijese algo, pero no lo hizo.  
-Adiós, dije y volteé para irme.  
-Cuddy, susurró cuando me di vuelta.  
-Sí, dije ansiosa esperando que esta vez se refiriera a lo ocurrido la otra noche.  
- Nada, solo descansa.  
- Oh sí, lo haré, adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Parte IV:  
'No soy tu dueño'. Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente a cada momento. Como deseaba que Greg fuera dueño de mi vida. En cierto modo lo era, puesto que todo lo que hacía independientemente o no de mi voluntad giraba en torno a él. Cada palabra suya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarme o incluso para dañarme.  
Había momentos en los que sólo quería blanquear mi mente, viajar con mi imaginación hacia algún lugar donde su presencia no pudiera alcanzarme. Pero simplemente no podía. Me sentía esclava suya. Sentía que mi corazón se encontraba amarrado al suyo, aún contra su voluntad.

En días como aquellos, donde la soledad es la única compañera comienzas a recordar tu pasado, cuan doloroso se torna continuar el camino. A veces me detengo a pensar, e imagino la vida como un extenso sendero blanco, sumergido en un entorno oscuro, en cuyos costados se encuentran las personas que pasan a lo largo de nuestra vida. Aquellas personas son las estrellas, las luces que iluminan ese camino que es nuestra vida, y House era mi estrella más brillante.

No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde dicen algunos. En mi caso era totalmente distinto, sé lo que no tengo, y cuánto estoy perdiendo.  
En cierto modo no estaba sola, sabía que podía confiar en mis amigos, en los chicos del equipo que estarían a mi lado siempre. Sabía que estaba Lucas. Pero Lucas, aunque fuese atractivo, me amase, y estuviera interesado en formar una pareja estable conmigo no podía conmover mi alma como Greg. Sin duda disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba a su lado, las largas charlas que teníamos cuando salíamos a comer o las caminatas, pero todo el esfuerzo que hacía por amarlo era en vano, no podía hacerlo. Quería mucho a Lucas, de verdad lo hago, pero no puedo construir un castillo sobre arena, tarde o temprano las bases se desmoronarán con la más mínima brisa.

El llegar a casa y encontrarme sola en medio de la oscuridad no contribuía mucho a elevar mi estado de ánimo, con lo cual apenas llegué tomé un baño, me preparé un té y me fui directo a la cama. Encendí la radio y estacioné el dial en una de esas transmisoras de música lenta, donde sólo se escuchaba cálidas composiciones para piano. Regulé el volumen y me acosté. Había comenzado a llover y luego de unos minutos la intensidad de la lluvia había aumentado notablemente. Podía apreciar el agua correr por el ventanal de mi habitación desde mi cama, mientras una luz azul me reflejaba.

Di vueltas una y otra vez tratando de dormirme sin caso. Estaba realmente agotada, sin duda había sido un día duro, pero aún así y frente a mis esfuerzos no conseguía dormir.  
Acomodé mi cabeza sobre la almohada y en el mismo instante en que cerré mis ojos alguien llamó a la puerta.  
**  
CONTINUARÁ ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte V:**

Realmente estaba sorprendida, quién podía ser a esa hora de la madrugada? Mi beeper no había sonado así que descarté que fuera alguien del Hospital. Lucas estaba fuera de la cuidad por temas laborales, lo descarté también. Ser a Greg acaso? Lo pensé por un instante y me dije a mi misma que no podía ser, House había intentado todo el tiempo esquivarme así que por qué razón iba a querer verme ahora? Fui hasta la puerta y pregunt quién era. Nadie contestó . Atemorizada e intrigada por quién podría ser abrí lentamente la puerta. Mis ojos no podían creerlo y a penas pude reaccionar. Greg otra vez golpeaba mi puerta. Estaba completamente mojado, la lluvia sin duda lo había sorprendido a mitad de camino y viajando en motocicleta no hay forma de escapar de ella. Apoyado junto al marco de la puerta, con su cara de niño atemorizado otra vez, los ojos celestes brillosos, casi más resplandecientes que el cristal, sus pequeños labios formando una diminuta línea, entre la vellosidad de su barba. Por un momento, inconcientemente me detuve a mirarlo, no podía evitar quedarme frente a él aislada frente a la abstracción que provocaba su mirada. Hacia dónde me llevaría esta vez?

De un momento a otro regresé en sí pero aún continuaba en mí su efecto narcotizante. Como pude, y no sé bien cómo le dije que pasase. Muy lentamente, dio un paso adelante y detrás suyo cerré la puerta. Fue realmente extraño, era como si el tiempo transcurriese muy lentamente, estaba ensordecida, ya no escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia ni del piano a mi alrededor, sólo podía oír su respiración un poco agitada y mi corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente. De pronto, y sin vacilar se abalanzó sobre mi colgando su bastón del guardarropas que se encontraba a mi lado. Me tomó por la cintura, besó mis labios con tanta suavidad, fue tan profundo el instante que por más que insistiese en desprenderlo de mi cuerpo no podría, en realidad no quería.

Como una ráfaga la imagen de Lucas pasó por mi cabeza, sentí temor de estar haciendo lo incorrecto, estaba besando a Greg nuevamente y qué pasaría con Lucas? Todo era tan intenso que no me había limitado a pensar en él. Forcé mi mente a olvidarlo en ese momento, aunque en realidad no fuera ralmente un esfuerzo, la pasión contenida en mi ser, la fuerza con que House me tomaba era más grande que todo.

Continuamos besándonos contra la puerta por algunos segundos más y sin contener el deseo que ambos teníamos lentamente llegamos a mi dormitorio. Lo miré fija pero dulcemente a los ojos y quité su chaqueta. él besó mi cuello y comenzó a quitarme la blusa suavemente. Era inimaginable que un hombre tan rudo como parecía pudiese ser tan dulce, tan apropiado, tan simplemente adorable. Nos recostamos y continuó besando todo mi cuerpo, yo tenía hambre, un deseo incontenible de su cuerpo que no podía controlar. Besé su pecho, su cuello, abracé su espalda, y con todas las fuerzas lo amarré contra mi . No podía soltarlo, era como una hiedra que se amarraba firmemente al muro y la culminación de mi placer los bellos frutos que florecen en verano. No existían las palabras, no eran necesarias, la mirada, el lenguaje corporal decían mucho más que lo que cualquier palabra pudiera expresar.

Todo era tan mágico, parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar, no podía creer que lo tenía a mi lado, no podía creer que estuviesemos haciendo el amor. Mi excitación parecía nunca apagarse, y tampoco la suya, éramos llamas ardientes, nada podía sofocarnos. Adoraba el roce de su figura desnuda, sus manos que transitaban mi cuerpo en toda su extensión como si conociera mis partes más sensibles. Nos recorrimos tan intensamente el uno al otro, con tanta pasión y frenes que terminamos por quedarnos dormidos abrazados, yo con mi cabeza recostada sobre su pecho.

_**La pasión que fluye del amor no conoce límites.**_


End file.
